


didn't notice until i was in love for real

by unsaved_misc



Series: carmatt adventures [11]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, supermega
Genre: Admiration, Body Worship kinda?, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, M/M, Making Out, Semi Public Sex?, Smut, also carson being kinky which wasn't even intentional, hand holding, handjobs, they r in love idk what else to say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:08:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26850418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsaved_misc/pseuds/unsaved_misc
Summary: now, he just wanted to get matt away from everybody, show him how proud he was in his own way, a private act that nobody else had to see. he could always wait until everyone was asleep, but that left out the fun part: sneaking.
Relationships: Carson Tucker/Matt Watson
Series: carmatt adventures [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831831
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	didn't notice until i was in love for real

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this pretty fast and its not my best but i hope u guys like it!!!

it was suprisingly easy to get matt away from the party. carson had been sitting in the corner on his phone, scanning through the responses on his twitter and gazing up every once and a while to watch his friends enjoying the festivities. harrison had cooked up some french dish, something sweet and fluffy that matt liked, and matt was overjoyed, wrapping his arms around his waist as he worked. jackson was making drinks for everyone, adding little umbrellas or fake flowers, and the other guests seemed content with each other. carson was a bit tipsy, but not fully drunk, as was matt. he couldn’t get his eyes off matt, really, watching him socialize with ryan and push him lightly over some joke he’d made. carson was fidgeting, grabbing at his sweater sleeves and tugging them down. the night was cool, at least 60 degrees, but it did not quell the light blush on carson’s cheeks. he wanted matt, really, really bad, his fingers itching at the seam of his jeans and digging into his legs.

he could see matt looking over at him once in a while, a wide grin on his face, and carson couldn’t have been more proud of him. he’d spent many waking nights working on his music, staying up until 12 to 4 am before flopping into bed next to carson, mumbling nothings before passing out on top of the sheets. carson didn’t mind the music flowing through the walls at night, especially since it was relaxing to his ears. the whole album had a certain vibe that carson couldn’t quite explain: car rides on a rainy night, fluffy comforters to drench yourself in when you’re cold, poofy clouds and pastel stars and moons. he got high with matt one night and explained it to him, how matt’s music made carson feel floaty and warm, and matt just kissed him after about two minutes of ranting. carson didn’t mind. now, he just wanted to get matt away from everybody, show him how proud he was in his own way, a private act that nobody else had to see. he could always wait until everyone was asleep, but that left out the fun part: sneaking. he didn’t want to approach matt and tear him away from the conversation, so he just sat as still as he could and pretending to be busy, hoping matt would come over to him. carson didn’t want to be a bother, either. he wanted matt to enjoy himself like he deserved, but he wanted to help matt out a little more. luckily, carson’s boyfriend was coming this way, dirty blond hair blowing in the light breeze. as soon as matt approached, carson could smell pumpkin and cologne. his favorite. he just wanted to kiss matt already.

as if matt could hear his thoughts, he put his hand on the back of carson’s neck, giving him a gentle kiss. he pulled away, and carson could see that his eyes were sparkling, even if they were a bit drowsy. he looked so happy.  
“are you doing okay?” matt asked, and carson always appreciated the way he’d come to check on him. carson nodded, threading his fingers through matt’s.  
“mm hm. ‘s just nice watching you have fun.” carson couldn’t seem to stop smiling, the mere presence of matt beside him making him feel giddy. matt grinned, his hand cupping carson’s cheek, thumb stroking his skin.  
“you’re the one who looks like they’re having fun. are you drunk?” matt joked, and carson giggled.

“pfft. no. just happy.” carson replied, cocking his head and leaning into matt’s touch. his body language screamed ‘clingy,’ and matt was starting to notice, stepping in between carson’s legs so their bodies were closer. carson bit his bottom lip, looking up at matt in a way only the two of them knew.   
“do you wanna get something out of the kitchen with me?” carson asked, and he felt matt’s hand clench around his own. he nodded, a smile lingering on his face, one that carson knew all too well, and he could feel anticipation building up in his limbs. he hopped off the table he was sitting on, practically landing on matt because of their closeness, and he lead him to the kitchen. matt was his, and whenever carson really thought about that, it made him feel so warm he might explode. as soon as they were inside and away from the glass sliding door, matt was the one leading him, dragging him to the closest closet and pushing him inside. carson was breathless, sleeves of his sweaters covering his hands, watching matt step inside and close the door.  
“sex in the closet? in our own house?” carson asked breathlessly, forced to be pressed up against matt. he could feel his boyfriend’s knee pressing into the side of his thigh and he tried to act cool.   
“don’t wanna get caught, do we? plus, i like being close to you.” he kissed the side of carson’s jaw, missing his lips on purpose to tease him. “and what makes you think we’re having sex?”  
carson looked up at him in disbelief before matt chuckled, kissing him again.  
“i knew you would make that face.” he said in between kisses, even if he wasn’t desperate for air yet.  
“you can’t even see my face.” carson pouted, and he felt matt shift his knee, making carson whine. matt laughed again, his hands finding carson’s in the dark.  
“i don’t need to. you feel pretty.” matt said softly, and carson felt his cheeks warm, leaning into his boyfriend’s touch again. 

“how can i feel pretty?” carson asked, breathless, feeling matt’s hands reach underneath his sweater and slide over his skin. they were slightly cold from being outside, but the goosebumps rising on carson’s skin were warm.  
“you’re soft.” matt admitted, his hands ghosting over carson’s ribs. “and you always wear comfy, soft stuff. and you always smell good, like vanilla. i can’t tell if it’s, like, shampoo or lotion or you just smell like that.” his fingers run over carson’s nipples, and he sucks in a breath. “and your hair is soft, too. like, i just wanna touch it all the time.” matt was rambling but carson didn’t even notice, the words stirring something up in him that burned.  
“t-touch my hair, matt, touch me-” carson started to whine before matt did so, a hand coming up to his hair and threading through it. his other free hand rested back at carson’s hip, while his knee pressed further into carson’s jeans.  
“mmnh…” carson mumbled, feeling matt start to yank on his hair lightly. “m-matt, i wanted you so much tonight-”  
“yeah, captain obvious. pulling your hair is like an automatic ‘tell-the-truth’ switch.” matt joked, and carson just whimpered again, wanting matt to stop teasing.  
“‘m sorry, carson. you’re just so easy to mess with when you’re a sub.” matt admitted, and carson could see him smiling as his eyes adjusted to the dark.

“matt…”  
“yeah?”  
“i-i wanted to treat you tonight because you worked so hard.” he said quietly, and matt didn’t say anything for a second.  
“you did?” he asked.  
“mm hm. you’ve been doing this stuff for so long, like, even longer than i’ve been here, and you finally finished everything and...and i’m so proud of you.” carson felt matt’s knee move away, so he kept talking. “i know everyone keeps saying it but that’s because we really are, y’know? it’s a passion of yours and the fact that you got this far and got to share it with everyone...you’re just so amazing, matt. you work so hard and put so much effort and love into everything you do. i’m really proud of you.” carson couldn’t help but beam, fidgeting with his hands as he waited in silence. he started to get nervous, the quiet lengthening around them, before he felt matt’s hands rest on both sides of his face.  
“i love you.” matt said softly, and before carson could reply, matt’s lips were on his. it felt different this time, as if what carson said really tugged at matt’s heartstrings, and carson melted into the kiss, leaning forward and wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. he felt matt do so in return, and they stayed like that for a while, making out in the quiet dark of their closet. soon enough, carson slipped his tongue into matt’s mouth, exploring the space and running it over the man’s teeth. matt let out a breath, and carson felt himself starting to take charge, sliding down his hands so they rested on matt’s hips.

“let me.” he whispered in between kisses, gasping for air, and matt just nodded, nibbling on carson’s bottom lip. carson’s hands were trembling with excitement, slipping to matt’s jeans and unbuttoning them, sliding them down to mid thigh. he could feel matt trying to find his as well, and he guided him, hand holding onto matt’s as he worked in the dark. all they could hear was their breathing, quiet and panting, music thumping from outside. carson wouldn’t tell matt this, but getting off in the dark made him even more turned on than usual. it made him think of when he’d first arrived in la, how hanging out with matt would give him butterflies whenever the man would look his way, how he’d listen to him through the wall at night and feel himself getting hard, how he’d jack off with a hand over his mouth in the pitch black and feel heat on the back of his neck. just thinking about it made his cock twitch, and matt seemed to feel it, chuckling.   
“i could tell you were excited earlier.” he said breathily, and carson couldn’t tell if it was a laugh or a moan. “the- f-fuckin way you look at me.” he stuttered as he felt carson’s hand wrap around his dick, and carson smirked at the way he sounded. that didn’t last long when he felt fingers around his own cock, breath hitching.

the two seemed lost for words now, leaning into each other gently as they worked. carson could already feel heat building up in his stomach, his cock throbbing in matt’s hand, legs shaking as he felt himself coming closer. his free hand grasped at matt’s arm, burrowing his head in the man’s neck.  
“‘m gonna cum soon,” matt mumbled out, his voice wavering. carson liked the way that matt could be dominating but whiny, how his voice picked up before he came, and his hips jerked forward at the idea. the sudden friction, along with matt’s hand, seemed to be enough as carson felt his body start to tremble.  
“m-matt, matt-” he began to ramble, and matt nodded, placing his hand over carson’s to finish himself off. he was pretty much at his climax as well, and the two held onto each other in the warmth of the closet as they orgasmed. matt couldn’t help but moan into carson’s neck, feeling the waves wrack through his body like plumes of orange-pink pleasure, little sparks flying in the background of his mind. it was funny, the way it felt for him, how poetic it seemed when he wasn’t really poetic at all. now it was time to rest, carson mumbling random things into his shoulder.  
“how was that?” matt asked, catching his breath, and carson just nodded. matt snorted.  
“that’s not an answer, goofball.”   
carson chuckled and looked up at him, a dazed smile on his face.  
“‘was good. i needed that.” he tucked himself back into his jeans and matt did so as well, and they opened the door to be suddenly blinded by kitchen light.  
“jeez. forgot how dark the closet was.” matt turned to look at carson, who was quiet as usual, lips pink and cheeks flushed. he looked at matt and smiled, shy. he grabbed for the man’s hand, fingers linking together.  
“you ready to go back to the party?” matt asked, and carson nodded.  
“can i just stick with you?”  
“of course you can. i love having you around.” he kissed carson’s cheek and the boy beamed, and they went back out into the cool night air where the sounds of laughter and music lingered.

**Author's Note:**

> pls tell me what u think!!!! :D


End file.
